Pierre
Pierre is a song by The Dresden Dolls. History Meaning Lyrics :There once was a boy named Pierre :Who only would say :I don't care :Here a story my friend for you'll find out an end that a suitable moral lies there :One day his mother said as Pierre climbed out of bed :Good morning darling boy you are my only joy :Pierre said :I don't care :What would you like to eat? :I don't care :Some lovely cream of wheat? :I don't care :Don't sit backwards on your chair :I don't care :Or pour syrup in your hair :I don't care :You are acting like a clown :I don't care :And we have to go to town :I don't care :Don't you want to come my dear? :I don't care :Would you rather stay right here? :I don't care :So his mother left him there :His father said, "get off your head :Or I will march you off to bed" :Pierre said :I don't care :I would think that you could see :I don't care :Your head is where your feet should be :I don't care :If you keep standing upside down :I don't care :We'll never, never get to town :I don't care :If only you'd say I care :I don't care :I'd let you fold the folding chair :I don't care :So his parents left him there :They didn't take him anywhere :Now as the night began to fall :A hungry lion made a call :He looked Pierre right in the eyes :And asked him Would you like to die? :And Pierre said :I don't care :I can eat don't you see :I don't care :Then you would be inside of me :I don't care :Then you'd never have to bother :I don't care :With a mother or a father :I don't care :Is that all you have to say? :I don't care :Then I'll eat you if I may :So the lion ate Pierre :Arriving home at 6 o'clock :His parents had a triple shock :And found the lion sick in bed :And cried Pierre is surely dead :They pulled the lion by the hair :They hit him with the folding chair :His mother asked, where's Pierre? :And the lion answered :I don't care :His father said :Pierre's in there :They rushed the lion into town :The doctor shook him up and down :And when the lion gave a roar :Pierre fell out upon the floor :He rubbed his eyes and scratched his head :And laughed because he wasn't dead :His mother cried and held him tight :His father asked are you aright :Pierre said, "I am feeling fine :Please take me home it's half past nine" :The lion said "if you would care :To climb on me I'll take you there" :Then everyone looked at Pierre :Who shouted "yes indeed I care" :The lion took them home to rest :Then stayed as a weekend guest :The moral of Pierre is care Release * Live: In Paradise - 2005 Category:The Dresden Dolls Songs Category:Unreleased Songs